Recent technological advancement in capturing and recording images include features that allow users to capture and record images in rapid succession, often within microseconds or seconds of each other, thus creating large sets of user photos. With the decrease in costs for storage, users often store a large number of their captured photos both on their cameras and in remote storage. Instead of reviewing and organizing photos on the camera or within storage when a user's memory about the recently captured photos is still fresh, users simply upload the entire set to content management systems to review and organize their captured images at a later date.
As the number of photos both on the camera and within storage increases, the task of organizing stored photos becomes overwhelming. Adding to the complexity in organizing photos, the user may also have images from other sources, such as images shared by others and/or from multiple devices, often times captured at events or subject matter of other photos stored by the user, but, the photos may not be stored together because they were uploaded from different sources or at different times. As the number of photos stored for a user both increases and are provided from multiple sources, organization and presentation of photos within a user interface that communicates in a meaningful way what images are stored for the user becomes more complex.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved organization and presentation of images.